The Sage Emperor
by CrimsonAzazel
Summary: They say humans will always be the weakest, no matter what happens no human can be at the top, so what happens when the monkey king finds a human boy with seemingly limitless potential? Watch Azrael as he reaches the top with his loved ones and his spear at his side. Might contain slight crossovers.
1. chapter 1

**I've been putting this off for a while, but I've finally found the will and inspiration to write this story, updates for this story will be a lot slower since I want to concentrate more on Revival Of Sins. Hope you like this story.**

 _'Thoughts'_

 **'Entities'**

'Normal'

 _Chapter 1_

The wailing echoes of a crying baby were heard in a forest on the outskirts of the monkey king's forest as Sun Wukong, the very first from the legends of 'Journey To The West' came upon a small, loud, bundle of blankets in his territory. Wukong was roughly a little over a meter tall with golden armour, a pair of black shades, and his staff, Ruyi Jingu Bang, on his shoulder.

"What the hell is with all this noise?" The monkey king wondered in annoyance. He had been having a grand time, taking a stroll through his domain on The Flower and Fruit Mountain, when he heard the wailing of a child disrupt his peace.

"Huh?" he said as he saw the baby.

'The hell is a baby doing out here like this?... This feels kind of nostalgic finding a baby on this mountain... wonder if it's the damn emperor playing another one of his jokes again, _'that crazy old coot.'_ he thought as he realised the irony of it all.

The baby was tiny, even by infant standards, with golden hair that had multiple white strands and bright blue eyes that looked as if they held all the world's oceans within them. He crouched down until he was merely a foot away from the baby, picked it up and gently starting rocking him in one arm until he stopped crying.

Eventually the baby calmed down and slowly opened his eyes. Once he caught sight of the monkey he started laughing with sparkling innocent blue eyes as he reached up with his tiny hands and gripped the old monkey's facial hair, which resulted in the legend yelping in pain at his hair being tugged, all the while the baby just kept tugging and laughing.

Soon enough, with much effort, Wukong was able to make the baby let go and set him down on a large rock nearby. As they stared at each other a name suddenly came to the king's mind.

"Azrael. Sun Azrael, your hair reminds me of an angel I was once friends with. He died in the great war those biblics had and I courted his sister... but that's besides the point. You and my grandson will be capable of much in the future, I can feel it." the victorious fighting Buddha said as the baby seemed to clap and giggle as if he were agreeing on the name.

Wukong lifted the baby up again, cradling it in his arm before walking back towards his 'palace' on the mountain. As he arrived he was greeted with the sight of his grandson, Bikou, who was just starting to cry, which in turn led to the baby in his arms to once again start bawling.

"These two brats are gonna be the death of me, I can already feel it, the migraines I always get are gonna kick in..." The fighting buddha merely sighed.

 **[Time Skip 5 Years]**

In the domain of the monkey king, you would find a young Sun Bikou and Azrael playing with training staffs, trying to imitate their grandfather and swinging at eachother with seemingly impressive degrees of success for children barely a little over five years old, though that was to be expected from the likes of Bikou, for Azrael, who was a human, to be this talented was nothing short of something extraordinary. But Bikou wanted to put their abilities to the test as a source of fun, so he asked Azrael. They had been rivals for as long as they could remember after all.

"Hey Azrael, you wanna fight?" the young monkey challenged.

"Yeah!" was Azrael's reply as they both swung at eachother.

Bikou went for a vertical downwards strike as Azrael just barely blocked it before knocking it to the side and spinning like he had seen his grandfather do as he tried to hit the youkai in the ribs but Bikou easily jumped over it with his more advanced physical capabilities and twirled the staff in his hand and aimed for Azrael's head when he was suddenly caught mid-air by non-other than the handsome monkey king himself who just passively looked down at the two now quickly paling and cowering boys.

"What exactly are you two doing?" he asked.

"Um..." was all he got in response as he merely sighed for the billionth time in his life. These two were sure to give him grey hairs in the near future, that much was guaranteed. He had watched from afar so he knew what had happened, he just wanted to know what their excuse would be.

"Hey gramps, can we finally start our training now, we're old enough?" both trouble makers suddenly asked in unison, this drew mixed feelings from the old monkey. He was afraid because of the syncronization which definitely meant possible future headaches, thoughtful and understanding as he knew they would have to start soon anyways, sad because they were already growing up, and excited because he could put them through hell during his training. It felt like just yesterday he had found Azrael in the outskirts of his forest. He simply sighed again.

"Well... I guess it is about time that you two start preparing yourself for the real world... alright I'll start your training next week, in the meantime you should probably try to condition yourselves... you'll need it.." Wukong trailed off on the last part with a sadistic grin that sent a shiver down the kids' backs.

"R-right." Bikou replied as Azrael merely nodded before both ran away as fast they could. _'This'll be fun.'_ the elder youkai thought before turning and leaving for another daily stroll.

"Hey Bikou, I bet I can run five laps around the whole mountain before you!" Azrael exclaimed childishly as the two ran. "You're on!" Bikou accepted, and with that both were racing for dominance. Their rivalry could truly only be put on par by few.

"Aye you brats, stop kicking up so much dust or I'll give you a bigger reason to run!" Wukong threatened as they ran past him and showered him in dirt and dust. "Sorry!" was all the reply he got as they sped off even faster. _'What am I ever gonna do with them?'_ he thought.

 **[The Next Week]**

It was now the first day that Bikou and Azrael would start their training under the guidance of their grandfather. Currently the two were bouncing around excitedly out on the field, waiting for said monkey to arrive.

As they kept waiting they started to grow more and more inpatient until... that was when they got angry.

"Where the hell is that old geezer damn it!?" Bikou yelled in indignation.

"Yeah, today's supposed to be the day we start, we ran our asses off for a week just to get ready!" Azrael agreed with Bikou. That was when he got an idea.

"Hey, we're supposed to learn senjutsu, that spiritual stuff right?" he asked his brother.

"Yeah, what about it?" Bikou questioned, just what was his brother getting at here?

"Well it's spiritual and all that, energy from the environment, what if being late is like a test or something?" the golden blonde continued.

"Ohh, that cliche patience and being calm thing? That actually makes sense, it's honestly something I would expect from that walking corpse... so what do we do?" Bikou followed.

"Let's try that meditating thing, I've seen him do it all the time! We can maybe even figure out some sort of secret by doing it and kick his ass!" Azrael suggested.

Bikou thought for a moment nodding his head with closed eyes before agreeing, albeit a little reluctantly, he wasn't one much for just sitting around and waiting for something to happen, he was way more into being wild, having fun, and making things happen himself, but he had to get stronger, and to do that he had to train under the geezer. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, his ancestor was powerful, a stone monkey made demon that grew in strength until he had made his way up into the top of the world's powers, he lived under his grandfather's shadow and he hated it. So he would do whatever it took to gain his acknowledgement, no matter how long he had to train.

"Alright... let's do it, I need to beat the geezer anyways in order to take his spot as the next king." he said. And with that, both sat in a lotus position and meditated until their teacher would arrive. All the while, said teacher was watching from afar using his magical eyes with a proud yet indignant look on his face.

"Heh, those brats really are something. But who are they calling a walking corpse? I'll show them a corpse!" and with that he jumped at them... from five miles away.

"EEEKKKK!" and both boys shouted like little girls when they saw him...

 **[Time Skip 2 Years]**

"Hah"

"Haya"

"Just stay down damn it!"

"Try again loser!"

A seven year old Azrael and Bikou were sparring in the field for the millionth time, their everlasting rivalry having yet again caused another competition.

Bikou was wearing an ancient chinese armour that would have been more suited for the three kingdoms period, and a circlet similar to his ancestor's on top of his short black hair. Meanwhile Azrael wore a white kimono top with a golden silk haori over it, baggy white pants tucked into black boots, and a golden obi with white trimming, he had opted to grow out his hair a little more so it was a lot messier and the back of it reached his neck and his front bangs came down to his eyes though he kept it slightly to the side.

And once again, they were stopped midway by the handsome monkey king, though this time he looked a little more serious which was a rarity all on it's own.

"Brats! Come now, we must speak of something that is very important." he ordered as both boys paused their spar and walked towards him.

"What is it you want geezer?" Bikou questioned casually, which got him a bonk on the head by said geezer.

"Now then, how would you two like to come and travel with me to Kyoto, Japan? I have to meet with the shinto gods and this might be a good experience for you both." the demon monkey asked. The jade emperor had requested that he go and speak with the shinto gods about some sort of trade agreement concerning territory, _'Another boring affair.'_ he thought.

Both boys looked at eachother for a moment before turning back to the old monkey who had already predicted what the answer would be.

"HELL YEAH!" they both shouted in excitement. Which of course got them both a bonk on the head for being too loud and 'disturbing the peace'.

"Alright then, we leave tomorrow at noon exactly, now get back to your training." the king said, these three really were straightforward people.

As the sun the reached towards it's highest point the next day, Wukong and both his underlings were getting on top of his golden nimbus cloud as they raced towards Kyoto. The whole trip was a very noisy affair as the two boys couldn't seem to calm down about finally being off the mountain. They had lived their entire lives there and were finally ready for a change of scenery, and what a better way to do so than going to a human city and meeting gods?

"So who are we meeting exactly?" Bikou asked.

"Amaterasu-omikami, the shinto goddess of the sun and our universe. I need to have a discussion with her about adult things, so you are to stay quiet and be respectful alright? Also don't go running around anywhere without me, if you get lost I'm leaving you there and you can walk home." Wukong answered.

"A goddess, a real goddess, not some geezer demon or a guy on a throne in the sky acting like a king but a REAL GODDESS!" Azrael exclaimed with stars in his eyes.

 ***BONK***

Wukong punched him on the top of his head with a tick mark on his forehead. "Watch your mouth brat or I'll throw you off this damn cloud right now, also don't get too excited, you're gonna sit in a chair for hours while I talk about boring stuff for a few hours.", Azrael immediately deflated at this, pouting in indignition and nodded his head, but he soon perked up when Bikou pointed out that he could see buildings in the distance.

"There it is boys, Kyoto, the home of the youkai and the place where the gateway to Shinto heaven is located." Wukong announced. For as far as the eye could see there was nothing but tall skyscrapers the likes of which neither children had ever laid eyes on in their entire, albeit short, lives.

"You see that castle all the way over there in the center? That, is where the gate is, we'll be going there so stay on your best behaviour and try not to make me look bad." Wukong pointed out before actually somewhat pleading, seems he had a reputation around here. As they got closer to the grand palace the residence below all waved in greetings or bowed in respect.

"Azrael." the elder monkey suddenly called, to which the boy turned towards with a questioning look. "Yeah?" he responded.

"Be sure not to show off your sacred gear." he was warned.

"What? why?" the boy wondered. He was immensely proud of his golden spear, even the design was not something commonly seen.

"It holds much weight in the history of the Shinto faction, if they were to know you have that spear of yours many things could happen and not all of them will be wanted nor pleasant." Wukong said to which Azrael just nodded in understanding, when his grandfather gave a warning it was usually for good reason.

As they finally got to the ground and landed, they were greeted by a young girl barely a little older than the boys. While Bikou merely looked at her for a brief moment, Azrael felt completely and utterly captivated by her appearance, she had long golden blonde hair just like him that went down to the small of her back, with bright cool cerulean blue eyes. She wore a miko outfit befitting that of a shrine priestess.

 _'Gorgeous'_ he thought.

"Greetings, my name is Yasaka, I am a kyuubi no kitsune and the new queen of the youkai, you must be the monkey king Sun Wukong, I am honored to have you in Kyoto, although I wasn't aware that you would be bringing others along with you for the meeting." the young girl welcomed them as she bowed to the moneky king before looking towards the other two in confusion.

"Ho, so you're the new queen of Kyoto? For one so young to take up such an important position... it must be very difficult, call upon me whenever you need young one, also these two here are my grandsons, I decided accompanying me here may be a good opportunity for them as they've never left the mountain before, I assure you that they won't be a problem." the buddha said in a wise tone that the two kids had never heard from their grandfather.

"Thank you for your kind words and concern and I do admit that it's somewhat overwhelming, but I've started to grow accustomed to it. And I believe that Amaterasu-sama will allow the presence of the other two. May I ask for your names?" Yasaka responded.

"I-uh, I mean, we-we're uh-umm-uh-"

"My name is Sun Bikou, and the idiot here is Azrael." Bikou cut off his stuttering brother. He would definitely have blackmail later.

Yasaka meanwhile was watching Azrael in slight curiosity, he was a madly blushing mess but... he was kind of cute. The young queen's cheeks lightly tinted red at the thought but she immediately recovered and started leading the three guests towards the gate, _'What's this feeling?'_ she wondered. All the while Wukong watched it all happen with an inwards smirk, the brat was a shy casanova, would you look at that.

 _'Well he did learn from the best afterall, it's only natural he'd have such a charm, now if only Bikou could grow up a little aswell.'_ the golden monkey thought with a snort. And as fate would have it, Bikou wouldn't. As the four made their way he decided to have a little fun and smacked Azrael in the head before running foreward. This in turn caused Azrael, who was still ogling the sight of Yasaka, to snap out of it and proceed to chase after him. Wukong could only pale at the sight, he felt a migraine coming. Yasaka merely giggled at their childishness with slight envy. As the queen of the youkai when she wasn't even ten years of age, she couldn't act like a normal kid, it was truly saddening.

As the two were running circles around the monkey king and fox queen, Bikou suddenly stopped running and tripped Azrael which in turn led to the human falling on top of Yasaka.

 ***Oof***

When Azrael opened his eyes, Yasaka and his faces were merely centimeters away from eachother, this caused both to simply keep staring into one another's eyes as they were now sporting deep blushes.

"U-um, please, could you be a little more gentle and get off?" Yasaka asked in a timid voice, she had never experienced such a thing before. This led to Azrael's eyes widening even further before he jumped up as fast as he could and offered his hand to help the young kyuubi get up which she gratefully accepted.

 _'There's that feeling again... maybe I'm just sick or something.'_ she thought.

Once they had both calmed down, Yasaka just kept on walking, though she was still lightly blushing, meanwhile Azrael glared at his brother, who had been laughing his ass off during the entire affair, and knocked him on the head... hard.

 ***BONK***

"Oww..."

And soon enough, they were in front of the gateway to shinto heaven.

"Here we are, now than please standby and the bridge will soon open." Yasaka instructed as a beam, in a rainbow of colors that was so bright that all besides the monkey king, who had shades on, had to close their eyes, came down from the sky and transported them. When they opened their eyes, they saw that they were now standing outside the gates of a different, even grander palace than before.

"Welcome." said a soft and elegant voice. They turned around to find one of the most beautiful women to ever exist, with long wavy black hair, obsidian black eyes, and wearing a royal looking kimono.

"It's good to see you again Amaterasu-sama." Wukong said with a bow.

"Yes it certainly has been quite some time since our last meeting Buddha-san." the goddess of the sun replied with a bow before looking down at the two children he had brought. She promptly glomped both of them immediately with stars in her eyes, missing the almost glare Yasaka sent her way upon seeing her hug Azrael.

"And who might these two young ones be? One of them I can assume is your descendant, but the the other one seems human." the solar deity inquired as she continued to squeeze the life out of them. How anyone could speak in such a mature manner while acting so childishly at the same time was beyond them.

"Yes, the boy to your left is Bikou, my grandson, the one on your right is Azrael, I found him in my forest when he was just a baby." Wukong explained, he had informed Azrael of the truth on his 5th birthday, he wasn't a heartless being but he also wasn't one to lie to someone their whole life, and although Azrael had been depressed for a while, Bikou managed to snap him out of it soon enough.

"Awww, how sad, poor boy you need some extra attention." Amaterasu let go of Bikou and just tried to give Azrael even more 'love', it was at this point that Yasaka was now outright glaring at the goddess before deciding to put an end to the shenanegins.

"Amaterasu-sama we have much to do currently and it is also very unbecoming of someone such as yourself to act in such a way. Please, let us have the meeting before you do anything more." she spoke.

Amaterasu pouted at this indignantly but complied and let the child free of suffocation, who was now trying to regain his breathing.

"Fine fine, spoil sport now let us go have the _oh so important_ meeting about territory." the right eye of Izanagi grumbled before she along with a chuckling monkey, a satisfied fox, and two relieved children walked off to inside the palace.

 **[Time Skip after the meeting]**

"Well, thank you for being so cooperative Buddha-san, this will surely benefit both sides soon enough." Amaterasu said as the meeting ended as she noticed the three children in the room were looking miserable, two of them looked like they were about destroy the place just so they could leave with the monkey king in front of her looking not much better, she herself hated these meetings but she was a goddess so she did what she had to.

""Finally!"" both Bikou and Azrael yelled before getting up, what should've been an amazing adventure turned out to be complete torture. Wukong would've normally 'disciplined' them but he was just as relieved, he was many things but a hypocrite wasn't one of them.

"Now then, allow me as the host to take you back down to the mortal plane." Amaterasu said as she walked towards the door.

"Oh no, thank you for the honor but we'll make it down perfectly fine Amaterasu-sama." Yasaka exclaimed as she quickly followed suit.

"No no, it's fine Yasaka-chan, I actually haven't been down there in quite some time. I'd like to see how things are in person for a change." Amaterasu insisted, it had honestly been decades since she had personally seen any common mortals.

"Well if you truly want to, then I guess we really can't stop you hehe." Wukong said, he honestly didn't care and just wanted to leave. And with that, all present made their way to the teleportation circle and shot down towards Yasaka's palace.

When they appeared out of the light bridge they were met with a shocking scene. The castle was being attacked! Guards everywhere were fighting off and defending against people wearing a western styled armor with a strange symbol on them.

The invaders and guards all noticed the presence of their queen, the victorious fighting Buddha, and even THE Amaterasu-sama and their reactions were instantanious. The invaders suddenly grew in number from out of nowhere and pushed even further against the guards.

Wukong, Bikou, and Azrael immediately jumped into action. While Wukong had a much more serious face on, the two boys looked like they were about to have the time of their lives. The victorious fighting Buddha decimated the enemies as every swing of his staff would knock five of them crashing down. Bikou, though to a lesser extent was also knocking out his adversaries into the ground, he jumped, dodged, rolled, and swung over and over with a huge smirk on his face. Azrael however, since he couldn't summon his spear and didn't want to lower himself to using the guards' weaponry, opted for punching, kicking, and shooting golden fire laced with senjutsu. Let it be known that while in battle, nothing mattered more to the golden haired boy more than victory and pride in that order.

Now seeing two seven year olds handling themselves so well against an army would normally be an odd, almost impossible scene, Wukong was a slave driver when it came to training. So of course, the boys had to grow accustomed to impossible conditions.

Meanwhile Yasaka and Amaterasu shot magic and flames at any opponents they could see. Suddenly, a dark figure looking somewhat different from most of the others snuck behind Yasaka. Azrael seeing this, kicked up a spear next to him and threw it like a javelin, fortunately it saved Yasaka as the figure dodged and moved back, unfortunately he was unharmed.

The two sides now reorganized themselves and had a stare down. When more individuals similar to the other dark figure all stood in the front and charged their magic ready to fire. At the same Wukong realising what was about to happen called to his grandsons.

"Brats now! Azrael, use it!" he ordered. And Azrael summoned his spear earning a gasp from Amaterasu. The spear was a long golden rod, around 2 meters long, with a pointed tip on both ends with two axe blades on the top end, making it look somewhat more like a battle axe. All three Suns smashed the bottom end of their weapons on the ground creating a giant wave of light that eminated from the impacts and crashed into the opposing invaders, completely decimating every last one of them.

When it was over, Wukong walked over to the only survivor and placed a hypnosis spell on him before questioning.

"Who are you? Why did you attack?" he asked angrily, his good mood was practically destroyed, secrets he wanted to keep were revealed, his grandkids' lives had been put in danger and he had to sit through a five hour meeting just to be attacked right after, it would be suffice to say he had all the rights to be angry.

"My name's Howard, I'm a member of the Khaos Brigade, we're a terrorist organization led by Ophis to defeat Great Red. We were sent here to attack because we had been given information that the victorious fighting Buddha would be here and as a secondary objective we had to eliminate the new queen while she is still young." the invader answered in a daze, this shocked the older people in the room, learning Ophis the infinity dragon of all beings had created a terrorist organization was nothing short of anyone's absolute nightmare.

"Umm.. who the hell is Ophis and Great Red?" Bikou asked.

"Ophis, the ouroboros dragon, also known as the infinity dragon, it's the second most powerful being in the world who was born from the dimensional gap, a special place that exists in between all the worlds, and Great Red is also a dragon, he is the most powerful and is a being that was made by the dreams of all other beings, he is also known as the dragon of dragons or DxD, he moved into the dimensional gap, Ophis' home, and forced it out, it isn't strong enough to take it back so it seems like it is gathering an army." Amaterasu explained while eyeing Azrael the entire time.

"Who gave you the order? Ophis has no reason to attack Kyoto or me. You acted on someone else's word." Wukong pressed on, it made no sense to him.

"The Khaos Brigade is made up of different factions like the True Satan Faction, The Hero Faction, and more. I serve the Hero Faction under Cao Quei, a descendant of the hero Cao Cao. The Hero Faction's goal is to prove that humans are the superior race." the captive responded.

This was troubling, for this group to have gotten the leaked information of the meeting in itself would mean there were traitors in the castle or spies had infiltrated, both were equally bad. But for such dangerous people with dangerous goals to be in league with equally devious people only spelled certain chaos. Wukong then knocked out the captive and as he was taken away by the guards, and he turned towards Amaterasu.

"We should keep this information low until we find out more. This is the first time we've heard of such a group so I'm guessing they're relatively new and keeping themselves off radar. We'll prepare but we shouldn't exploit it too soon, this is Ophis so it might just kill them all and move on later for all we know." the Buddha said.

"Yes, I can agree to that, it is probably the best choice we can make, however I'd like to speak more about when you would tell me that this boy wields the heavenly spear of creation. A Shinto sacred treasure." Amaterasu said seriously as she pointed to Azrael who was shifting under everyone's gaze uncomfortably.

"If I'm gonna be honest here I wasn't ever gonna tell you. I feared you'd try and take him away for yourselves." Wukong admitted before continuing, "Although if you wish to try and talk to him now about any offers, I will allow them to be heard, I will not dictate over the boy's choices, he has a right to that much. However I will not allow you to force him into anything either." he said.

Amaterasu with a nod and an understanding look turned towards Azrael before leaning down and speaking.

"Child, you wield a very powerful and special gift. That spear is what Izanagi-no-mikoto used to create this part of the world along with Izanami-no-mikoto. I'd like to make you an offer, though you can decline if you wish. How would you like to become my champion?" she said. This caused Wukong's eyes to widen, of all the things he had expected, this was near the bottom of his list.

"Being my champion would mean that you are technically allied with the Shinto, though me more specifically, I would train you, you can still see your family, if to a little lesser extent and you can experience new things you'd have never known being stuck on that mountain." she continued.

Azrael looked a little conflicted before asking, "Where would I be staying then?".

"You'd be staying with me, or more specifically, you'd be staying here, acting as my priest, you'd be my connection to this world, you'd answer to no one but me, I would treat you as my own son. You would be staying here, in this palace alongside Yasaka." she explained. Azrael immediately perked up as he turned his gaze towards said Kyuubi who was smiling with a light blush on her face. He then looked to Wukong and Bikou, while Wukong had a smirk on his face saying he knew exactly what he was thinking, which caused the boy to blush, Bikou looked saddened, it was understandable, if Azrael said yes then he would be be losing his brother. Azrael walked until he was in front of Bikou and spoke.

"I'm gonna visit you whenever I can, and every time I do, we're gonna spar and make up for lost time, and you're gonna take it like a king, you hear me?" he said.

Bikou just smiled and nodded. "You better, otherwise I'm gonna come here and beat the hell out of you myself." he smiled.

Azrael just nodded too before turning back towards Amaterasu who was smiling. He took a deep breathe before speaking.

"I accept...oka-chan." and with that Amaterasu smiled elatedly before shooting a beam of light into his chest.

 **Alright there it is. I've really wanted to try this but I wrote it so slowly, but now I'm in the middle of trying to figure out where I'm gonna take Revival Of Sins. As I may or may not have said above, the updates for this are gonna be whenever I feel like it so I'm not too pressured. Anyways leave a review since I love reading them, favorite, follow and I'll see ya later. ~Ja ne**


	2. Foreboding

**Alright, here's the second chapter, this story I have so many damn ideas for that I just know it's gonna be... I don't even know. Also, I know Revival Of Sins is the one y'all voted for, but this literally just had one chapter, kinda felt like I should add something more. Just have fun reading and I'll see you at the bottom.**

 _'Thoughts'_

 **'Entities'**

'Normal'

 _Chapter 2_

 **[2 Years Before Canon]**

 ***Swish***

 ***Swoosh***

 ***Twack***

A seventeen year old Azrael and Bikou are seen sparring on the Mountain of Flowers and Fruit once again for the former's visit.

Azrael swung his spear downwards as Bikou side stepped to the left of the attack before he swung horizontally but Azrael just jumped over it and proceeded to stab him from midair. Bikou batted it to the side and kicked him while he was still in the air but Azrael just landed on his outstretched foot before placing his spear right in his face as Bikou stabbed at the same time, thus the spar ended in yet another draw.

The champion of Amaterasu landed softly on the ground before turning to his brother.

"You've gotten better." he said, Bikou just laughed.

"As have you brother dearest, I'd have thought you were too busy thinking about a certain kyuubi to keep training." he replied.

Azrael just blushed at the mention of his crush, these past few years had made the kitsune even more beautiful and their relationship had improved greatly, resulting in Azrael's infatuation with her growing even more so.

"Shut up you stupid primeape." he said, Bikou actually looked somewhat offended.

"Excuse me? You homo sapiens should learn to respect your superiors a little more." the monkey king's descendant bantered back.

They both glared at eachother for a moment before laughing and laying down on the grass.

"So how long are you gonna stay for this time around?" Bikou asked.

"Actually, I'm gonna have to attend a meeting up at the heaven, I only barely managed to get away for today, I'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon." the golden boy said with a sigh. Being Amaterasu's champion was a lot more work than he thought it would've been.

"Has the old coot gotten any information on the Khaos Brigade yet?" he asked. Bikou just sighed.

"No, they seem to have just disappeared from the overworld, however, not completely." he said as his expression changed.

"Listen Azrael, someone came to me the other day while I was cloud surfing out in civilization." he started. Azrael raised an eyebrow, unsure of what he was getting at.

"Her name was Valian Lucifer, the great granddaughter of the original Lucifer, she offered me a place in her group. The organization, as you know, was made by Ophis in order to beat Great Red so it can go back to the dimensional gap. Vali's group is a small band of her and some others who go around doing whatever they want. But they have morals, they're good people at heart, I want you to join with me...as spies." he finished with a serious tone.

Azrael was beyond shocked, for the descendant of Lucifer to approach him was one thing, for Bikou to think of such a plan was just crazy.

"Are you serious right now? Join them as spies? How the hell is that even going to work? Who are we gonna be spies for? The old coot would never help, and I'm pretty sure mother isn't gonna let me either." he voiced his opinion.

"We can gather information for ourselves, sabotage them from the inside, what do you say? Come on this is our chance here. We could make a real difference here, the next monkey king and the champion of Amaterasu, we're strong, we can handle it. What do you say?" Bikou convinced.

Azrael thought for a moment, this was absolutely crazy but... a difference could be made here. He had heard about how Ophis is from his patron, it was too naive, for all the power that Ophis possessed, it wouldn't notice a thing. Then an image of Yasaka came into his mind. How could he leave her, the love of his life? He couldn't, at least not right now. Not until he at least told her how he really felt about her.

That was when a thought came up. Bikou, for all he was worth, would normally never think of such a thing, most would think he was just too much of an idiot, but Azrael knew that his brother was just lazy. So why is it that Bikou was actually considering this? There had to be something else here that he wasn't telling him. The look in his eyes. He knew that look, he often held such an expression on his own face whenever he saw Yasaka. His eyes slowly widened as the connection was made.

"Bikou..." he slowly called.

"Yeah?" was the immediate reply.

"You said that the descendant of Lucifer was a she right?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah...what about it?" Bikou responded, that was all the confirmation Azrael needed.

"So I was right...you like her don't you? Otherwise you'd never think of doing something so troublesome." Azrael said with a smirk, causing Bikou to blush.

"I...I-I have no idea what you're talking about. Me? In love? Oh please, as if that were possible!" the monkey denied.

Azrael just smirked even more, "I just asked if you liked her in some way, I never said anything about being in love."

Bikou just froze but shook it off with an agitated look on his tomato red face.

"Just answer the question damn it! Will you join me or not!?" he changed the subject, his brother contemplated for a moment before replying.

"I... I don't know, I'm not against the idea, but I can't just right now." he responded. Bikou just smiled understandingly.

"You can't leave Yasaka huh? It's alright, I understand, just be there for me when I need it." he said. Azrael was shocked for the millionth time, these were the times where he really cherished his brother.

"So you understand huh? And pray tell, how would you understand if you claim to not be in love?"...it was because he cherished him that he just had to do this.

"Shut up insufferable idiot!" they both glared at eachother before bursting into laughter.

"When are you leaving then?" Azrael asked.

"Well, I still have a week to decide technically, so I'm gonna make it last while I can, wanna spar one last time dear brother?" he suggested in a humorous tone. Their rivalry truly was unforgettable.

"Of course...brother."

The next morning would be the last time either brother saw eachother for a long, long time.

"I'll see you soon my boy." Wukong said as Azrael gave him a quick hug before turning to Bikou and nodding, to which he returned the gesture. He then erupted into black flames as he returned to Kyoto-Gosho.

When he appeared in the courtyard, the guards bowed as he waved to them before he made his way to the bridge. Amaterasu would be waiting for him by now so he decided to hurry.

However, on his way, he saw Yasaka speaking with a man he had never seen before near the koi pond. He figured his mother could wait a moment longer as he silently crept towards them, he quietly walked on the water so until he was under the bridge the two were standing on, his ki flowing unnaturally around him as he usually did that so no one could sense him. One of the first things he was taught by his grandfather was stealth and the importance of it. Even Amaterasu could be caught off guard sometimes if he really tried.

"You really are a beauty I've never thought possible Yasaka-san. Tell me, what is your secret?" the mystery man flirted. At that moment Azrael already wanted to punch him in the mouth. Yasaka meanwhile, just giggled and thanked him for the compliment before playing along.

"Ara ara, how daring of you Kuyou-san, I have many suitors after me, what makes you think you're any worthier than all of them?" the kyuubi teased.

"I do not think myself worthy of you, but I do believe I'm-" "Yo!" Kuyou was interrupted as Azrael made his presense known by appearing on the railing in a squat position right between them with a shit eatting grin on his face. Yasaka jumped a bit but was delighted to see him. Though she hoped he hadn't heard the conversation just now.

"Az-kun, I thought you had to go to the heaven for a meeting?" she questioned. Azrael just kept smiling.

"Well I do, but I decided that I'd drop by and give you a hug." he said as he seemingly disappeared before reappearing behind the queen and wrapping his arms around her waist while setting his head on top of her's thanks to his height, much to her amusement, and secret enjoyment, and to Kuyou's chagrin.

"Yasaka-san, would this man also happen to be one of those suitors that you've previously mentioned?" he asked, Yasaka blushed heavily, which served to annoy Kuyou even further, as she spoke with a slight stutter.

"W-what? n-no of c-course not, he's just a dear friend, we've known eachother for a decade." she denied, this caused Azrael to frown for a slight moment, something Kuyou didn't miss.

"Yep, that's right, in order to get anywhere with Yasaka-chan here, you need to get my approval first." The champion of Amaterasu said as he put an extra emphasis on the honorific to show the difference in placement.

Kuyou just growled in annoyance. _'This punk, who does he think he is?'_ he thought.

"Is that so? Well might I ask that we introduce eachother? I'll speak first, my name is Kuyou the nanabi no kitsune, I am Yasaka-san's third cousin." the fox said quite arrogantly.

"A pleasure to meet you, my name is Sun Azrael, the adopted grandson of Sun Wukong, the champion of Amaterasu-sama, and the commander of the palace guard and army. I'm also the wielder of the Shinto's spear of heaven and creation." the golden haired teen said with a simple smile on his face.

Hearing this caused both kitsune to go in shock, though for different reasons. For Kuyou, to see that such an obstacle for the queen's heart would appear in the form of a teenager with such backing and power caused him to reconsider his approach. Yasaka however, was shocked because she had never heard her friend introduce himself in such a way, he was the most humble person she knew, what caused him to do this? And it didn't escape her notice that his grip seemed to tighten slightly as the conversation continued, almost as if he were being territorial over her. The thought made her heart skip a beat.

As Kuyou was about to speak again a beam of light shot down from the skies, Azrael slightly paled before he excused himself.

"Oops, looks like mother isn't happy with my tardiness, I must be off then, do take care, it was nice meeting you Kuyou-san. Oh and Yasaka-chan, I'll try to be home by dinner tonight okay? Bye!" and with that our hero vanished in a burst of speed.

"I swear, without me who knows what that idiot might do?" Yasaka sighed before turning to her cousin.

"Well, it was nice to see you again Kuyou-san, but I must be going too, I am the queen afterall." she said. And with that she walked away, leaving behind a fuming Kuyou.

 _'That boy, he must be removed in order for the plan to succeed. I must contact Cao Cao with haste.'_ he thought as he stomped away.

A beam of light took Azrael to the heaven as he saw his patron giving him a look that promised great pain.

"Now mother, I understa-, ow ow ow, I'm sorry, please please let go!" Amaterasu wasn't playing games as she grabbed him by the ear mid-excuse and dragged him off towards the main palace.

"Don't you "now mother" me young man, I thought I made it clear how important this meeting was when we last talked, and I've been waiting by the gate for nearly half an hour. I finally look in the pond to see you busy being jealous over Yasaka. You know she won't choose him as a suitor, so why bother?" the goddess of the sun ranted on.

"Ow, b-but this was different, she was actually flirting back, I wasn't just gonna let it happen." he defended as her grip on his ear just tightened.

"Don't you talk back to me young man, you should understand priority. And being jealous because someone is talking to your crush does not outweigh a meeting with an entire pantheon of gods, especially when the meeting concerns you in particular." Amaterasu continued.

They finally made it to the doors of the throne room as the solar deity quickly pushed the giant doors open and threw him by the ear towards the middle of the room, it was a grand throne room with a throne for each major deity. Susanoo, Tsukynomi, Inari, and Izanagi to be exact, along with his mother of course. The thrones were organized in a U shape with marble pillars behind them. The gods, of course, looked on in amusement as they witnessed the almost regular scene.

"Oww..." Azrael said as he sat up and began rubbing the back of his head. When he looked up he saw that there was a guest this time around. He had black hair with blonde bangs and a goatee, he wore a long maroon suit and had a casual smirk on his face.

The champion finally stood up before asking, "Uh, who the hell are you?", this just served to humor the stranger even more as he just full on laughed along with Susanoo.

Izanagi just smiled before speaking, "Azrael-kun, this is Azazel-san, the govenor general of the Grigori, the fallen angels' faction out of the three biblics." he announced.

"Sup." the golden teen said tactlessly, as his mother facepalmed.

"You're a pretty amusing kid you know that, and you were named after the angel of death of all things, I'll enjoy working with you." Azazel replied.

"Huh?" was all he got as a response, this just wasn't Azrael's day. Luckily Susanoo, his favorite, was there to explain the situation.

"Azazel-san here wants a vacation home in the same town the devils wanted, Kuoh. And you know the relations there and the problems that come with that so we made a deal." he said.

"A deal? What kind of deal?" Azrael asked.

"Well you see kid, I'm a scientist more than anything else these days, and sacred gears are something that really peek my interest, so when I was told the Shinto faction's spear of creation was made into a sacred gear, I offered to help figure out all the possibilities of it, in exchange I get to have a place to myself in the town. Of course conflict with the devils isn't allowed but that's fine with me, I'm not really all that into war." it was Azazel who spoke.

"So...you're gonna help me figure out why my badass spear turns into a staff when I enter my sage mode?" the youngest in the room asked.

"Yeah, that's about right. So what do you say, partners?" the fallen angel offered his hand. Azrael didn't see any down sides and took it.

"Great! Now, why don't we all go and have a banquet?" Inari asked with a clap of her hands and a happy smile, tails wagging behind her.

 **[After The Banquet]**

"I hope to see you soon young man." Amaterasu said as she gave Azrael a hug.

"Of course mother. Now I really have to go and see Yasaka. Bye!" and with that, a beam of light took the young man down to the mortal plane.

 _'Best of luck my child, you will need it for the trials you are to face in the near future. I just hope you don't lose yourself in the darkness, for I shall always shine the light onto your path when I can.'_ the goddess of the sun thought before walking away.

 **So yeah...not as long as I would like, but this is a decent point to end off at for now. Now, I'm gonna work on Revival Of The Sins and Legend Of The Ice God. I'll get back to this in a month...more or less.** **~ja ne**


End file.
